


Part 8: The Wise

by Spectral_GameBoy



Series: Percy Jackson and the Male Demigods of Olympus [8]
Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Beautiful, Bed Sex, Bright - Freeform, Demigods, Eyes, Handsome, Heroes, Hot, Lush, M/M, Off-Character, Sex, Talent, Wisdom, lips, smarts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_GameBoy/pseuds/Spectral_GameBoy
Summary: (So… like I said, this one is going to be about Percy and Malcom. It’ll be in Percy’s POV. It’ll take place in “The Battle of the Labyrinth” from the ‘Percy Jackson and the Olympians’ series. I know some of you might not know who Malcom is… so I’ll explain. Malcom first appeared in “The Battle of the Labyrinth” and is one of Annabeth’s half-brothers. However, since my stories don’t include any girls, Percy will be in their because he was doing the inspection with Grover. Anyways, that’s the backstory of who Malcom is. I hope you all will enjoy it. Like always, make sure to leave a comment of any ideas you have that you’d like me to do. I can’t guarantee I’ll do them, but if I do, I’ll make sure to give you credit. I’m not greedy evil after all… Enjoy!)
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Malcolm Pace, Percy/Malcom
Series: Percy Jackson and the Male Demigods of Olympus [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Part 8: The Wise

I finished checking off the Demeter cabin, giving them a 9 out of 10, mostly because a bee stung me. The Head Councilor, Taren Michaels told me he was sorry, but was so happy when I only gave them a 9 and not a 6. I was going to, but his pouting and whining… It was sorta cute. He planted a kiss on my cheek and ran off. I shook my head, trying to stay focused, and moved on to Athena’s cabin and stood back in shock. Usually the cabin was messy with papers and scrolls and laptops all over the place. However, this time it was cleaned up properly. I went inside and whistled. Everything was in the correct order and all the beds were pushed against the wall in an organized fashion. I gave them a 10 out of 10 since it was the first time they put in some good work. Grover looked around and saw a brown, ancient scroll on a shelf. He pulled it out, careful not to rip it. It seemed thousands of years old. He sniffed it and his eyes widened. He held it up to eat it and I lunged over to stop him. I couldn’t grab the paper because it could have broken at any moment, so I slapped his hand with the clipboard to stop him and he looked up, embarrassed. “What?” He demanded, his cheeks red. “Grover, no! No eating ancient scrolls… even if you think they smell nice.” He sighed, then handed it back to me. I gently set it back in place, then continued to look around.   
Suddenly, someone cleared their throat behind us. We both jumped from surprise and saw Malcom, the head councilor of Athena’s Cabin, standing in the doorway. He looked confused as to why we were here, until he saw the clipboard and he finally understood what was going on. “So… what did we get? We tried really hard this time…” I nodded and showed him the 10 out of 10. He smiled and looked proud. Then, he cleared his throat again. “Umm… Grover. Chiron wants to see you in the sword arena. He has something to discuss with you and Tyson. Says he wants to start now because it’ll take hours.” Grover’s eyes widened. Clearly, he knew what Chiron wanted. He trotted out of the door and ran for the Arena. Malcom looked back at me and nodded.   
I nodded too and was about to leave when I caught a whiff of his scent. It was… sweet. Like fresh flowers in the early spring. I stepped back and looked at him. He was hunched over a computer, looking at some schematics. I saw his arms working on the keyboard. They weren’t ripped, but they were sweaty and big from training. He turned around to leave when he bumped into me. I studied his face: Lips, soft and pink. Cheeks, lush and round. Eyes, grey and bright. Nose, freckled and smooth. His hair was dark brown and standing up in the front. He cleared his throat and I shook my head, embarrassed. I tried to make up an excuse as to why the hell I had just been observing him when he beat me to it. “So… is there anything else I could help you with, Percy?” Malcom asked. I nodded without thinking and Malcom just smiled. “What do you need help with?” I felt hotter and hotter. I started to say, “Never mind,” when he grabbed my hand. His eyes were stormy grey, but they showed the truth: He knew my desire.  
I turned an even brighter shade of red, then asked him to help me with something in my cabin. He smiled and gladly followed me. We walked through the pavilion and saw one of Malcom’s brothers, George. He was wondering what the hell was going on when Malcom whispered, “Plan 69.” George’s eyes widened and he chuckled. “My secret, then…” Malcom pulled me away and we continued to my cabin. Since Tyson is my only other sibling that lives in the Poseidon cabin and he was at the sword arena for that meeting with Grover and Chiron, we would end up having the whole place to ourselves. Malcom stepped inside and drew in a deep breath. “Wow,” he muttered. I smiled, leaning against a wall. He looked at the whole room when he noticed me again. He smiled, then slowly walked over to me. I clicked the button on the wall and a sheet of saltwater covered the door. Since sound can’t travel through liquid easily, it was the next closest thing to soundproof. Malcom stood up straight and planted a small kiss on my lips.  
His lips were just as I imagined: Soft, warm and kind. I planted another as he slowly slipped his hand under my shirt. His fingers dragged across my skin, feeling my abs and working their ways to my pecs. He slid his other hand up to my face rested it against my cheek. We looked at each other and smiled. Slowly, he pulled my shirt off, letting it slip out of his hand and fall to the ground. He continued to feel my abs as he began working his lips down my neck, towards my pecs. I pushed my hand down his back and into his pants. I slowly felt his ass cheeks, then felt his tongue examine my pecs. I used both my hands to slowly push his pants down a slight bit, enough so they wouldn’t fall off, enough so I could still see his ass crack. He stood up straight and I lost the sight. He looked at me again, gave me a quick kiss, then slowly reached his hand under his shirt. I helped him take it off, letting it fall to the ground. He kissed me and slowly pushed me onto the bed. He got on top of me, smirked, then unbuckled my pants. He slid them off and examined my large cock, bulging from my undergarment.   
Slowly, he reached under my briefs and pulled them over the cock, letting it reveal itself. He stared at it, then quickly helped me finish taking my clothes off. He wrapped his hand around it, slowly lifting it up towards his mouth. He looked up at me with those gorgeous eyes and I saw that he was teasing me… I couldn’t wait any longer! I grabbed his hair and forced him to suck my cock. His mouth was warm around it. Slowly, he pushed it all the way to the back of his throat, which even I had to admit, was impressive. My father is the God of the Sea, Creator of Horses and lord of the waves… the one and only Poseidon. So, it would be obvious that some of us inherited… traits. I was lucky enough to get a horse’s cock: Giant, thick and loads of pleasure. So, when Malcom managed to fit it all in his mouth, balls included, I was very impressed. It felt so good that I cummed immediately. Don’t blame me! His mouth was made for fucking! I released a sea (get it?) of cum into his mouth, which he didn’t even need to swallow. It just went straight (-ish) down his throat. By the time it was over, I was wasted of energy from releasing so much. I slowly pulled out, and Malcom took deep breaths. He licked his lips and smiled. I noticed for the first time, he wasn’t gasping for breath, and I guess my face was obviously showing disbelief, because he chuckled. “I’ve had my fair share of experiences with water. I’ve taken lessons to hold my breath longer. I can survive, about 19 minutes without air…” I shook my head, dismissing the idea of seeing what we could do underwater…  
I grabbed Malcom by the arms and led him onto my bed. He laid down on it and I quickly removed his pants. For some naughty reason, he didn’t have any briefs on. I decided not to ask, as I was getting impatient. I spread his legs and slowly pressed my dick against his hole. I looked at him, silently asking if he was sure he wanted this, and he nodded. I smiled, then shoved it deep inside. He had to grab a pillow to not moan in pleasure. Even with it over his mouth, I could still hear his noises. I decided to start off fast. I wanted to see how much he could take. I moved with rapid speed, drilling him so fast, the bed was shaking, and his body was vibrating. Even his moans sounded robotic. Eventually, his head slumped back and I guess he must have passed out, but I didn’t stop. I couldn’t stop. I wanted him so much… Before I knew it, I cummed inside of him, shooting 3 separate jets of hot, warm, thick cum inside of him. When I was finished with him, I pulled out and laid right next to him. I knew dinner wasn’t for a while, so I just continued to lay there, listening to the sound of his stomach gurgling from my cum and the sound of my cum streaming from his ass.  
I woke up to the sound of the Dinner Horn, warning that there was 30 minutes till dinner. I looked at Malcom, still asleep, and kissed him. I looked down at the bed and saw that the whole thing was wet from my cum pouring out of his ass for 4+ hours… I smiled, then rolled on top of him, kissing him and letting his cock slowly slip into my ass. Before I knew it, I was bouncing on top of him before I even thought, “How is he fucking me?” I stopped and looked at him. He opened his eyes and smiled, then said, “Hi…” I laughed, then he let out a small stream of his own cum in my ass. We stopped, breathing heavily, then got dressed, making sure not to be late for dinner…

**Author's Note:**

> (So… that was Part 8! I hope you all enjoyed it. I know that Malcom was only an off character but , but I can see him going far in this series! I hope you guys do too… anyways, make sure to leave comments on ideas! I’d love to see some! Thanks for reading and have a great day…)


End file.
